


Keep Talking

by Quercusrobur



Series: Lock the Door, Jack [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Emotions, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quercusrobur/pseuds/Quercusrobur
Summary: “You'll go blind,” he announces, regarding Jack dispassionately.





	Keep Talking

He doesn’t even provide an excuse for wandering into Jack’s room, just walks in like he owns the place - which, technically - no, surely one can’t _own_ a sentient timeship. “You'll go blind,” he announces, regarding Jack dispassionately.

“Easily solved,” Jack points out. “Keep talking.”

“I don’t see how that will help. How old are you, anyway? And you still have the sex drive of an adolescent bonobo. I never should have let you aboard, now I’ll never be rid of you, everywhere I go there’s the _smell_ of you, seeping back in -”

“So you come straight to the source. I like the way you think.” It’s all Jack can do to keep his voice steady; he could listen to the Doctor all day, the way he savors his sounds like a fine Scotch whisky, rolling them over his tongue, drawing them out to an exquisite _finish_ and Jack will as well, so soon -

“Stop.”

Without thought, Jack obeys; he yells in frustration as the Doctor laughs. “Fuck! Miserable excuse for a Scotsman. I was that close!”

“I know. You’re transparent, Jack.” Loosening his belt, the Doctor stalks toward the bed; he drops his trousers when he reaches the edge, lets Jack push his pants down. “And you owe me for mucking up the air in my TARDIS. I dropped a spanner on my foot earlier -”

“Hmm-mm,” Jack offers, mouth occupied; the Doctor groans.

“And, I knocked a fitting, into the hydritic intake, herself - _aah_ \- was not pleased -” Jack’s current position is unsatisfactory; he shifts around until he is laying flat, propped up on his elbows, so he can thrust against the mattress and still have a hand for the Doctor. “And - Jack, Jack, do you have to be so _pretty?_ ”

He pulls away, and as he grabs the bottle from the bedside table Jack says, “It’s in my contract - suave, debonair, and devastatingly handsome, till the end of time.”

“You're so full of yourself it's a wonder you have room for -” With a hand on Jack’s back to hold him down, the Doctor climbs across the bed to straddle his thighs. A quick smear of lube and then he pauses. “Alright?”

Jack laughs and looks back at him. “ _Yes_. But if you're going to waste more time insulting me -” His head drops to the mattress and he groans as the Doctor pushes slowly into him.

“No need to wait,” the Doctor says, hands heavy on his shoulders, once more letting Jack be his support, if only in this. “I can insult you any time -” It is hard and fast, and Jack is going to remember every moment of it, _every single moment_ -

When they are cleaned up, the Doctor hitching his trousers straight, he looks askance at Jack. “I didn’t know you liked being insulted.”

“I don’t,” Jack says, watching him disappear again behind all his layers. “You say whatever you want, Doctor, just… say it to _me_.” For the first time he sees something vulnerable in the Doctor’s eyes, something real, and Jack’s heart breaks a little for him again because all he can think of is a lost child searching for home, and no matter what the Doctor finds at the end of his quest, he will fail. “You can’t go back home,” he whispers. The Doctor freezes, then whirls away; he doesn’t say anything else to Jack that day.

-+-+-+-

 


End file.
